Memories of the Transcendant
by Wem23
Summary: I, Shinrai Tengoku, am about to reveal to you, my memories. From my very first day in afterlife to now, almost anything I can remember will be in here. (Will contain detailed descriptions of events and actions happening, etc.)
1. - Prologue -

**Disclaimer: **Bleach (And all its respective characters) is owned by Tite Kubo. This fanfiction follows the official storyline of the serie but from the point of view of one of my original characters, Shinrai Tengoku. Anything new introduced in this story is under my copyright.

This fanfiction will be written in a present, self-witness(?) way.

**Prologue:Awakening**

The sky. The sky is clear blue; no clouds, no birds, nothing. I am lying there, on the grass. I feel so comfortable, I could lay here for eternity.

-Please.

Please? Who is that? Who is here? I get up and sit, looking for where that voice came from. At the horizon, a huge tree stands, someone... standing beneath the leaves dancing trough the frail but present wind.

-Please, live.

Live? I mean, I exist, I can see my hands, I can feel the grass under me. What is this non-sense? I clearly am alive. I decide to stand and walk to that tree. Awkwardly enough, it seems that I cannot approach the tree. Is it so far and so big? It cannot be. Maybe... maybe I should run to it.

-Please, live for me.

Surprisingly, I get closer and closer to that person I saw while the tree still stands tall in the horizon. She, the person, seems to be looking at the tree. Maybe she seeks to get to it too. I try to catch my breath and walk beside her.

-Please, live for us.

She did not turn around. I did not even see her talk, but I know that it is her who did. I ask;

-I am sorry but, who are you? I try to recognize you but, I cannot.

-I cannot tell you my name yet, even if I wanted to tell you, you would not hear it.

-Ok? If you say so... But where are we and, how come we cannot get near that tree?

Water. Rain? How come there is rain when there is no clouds out there? I must be dreaming. She is... crying. I can hear her breathing heavily. What is happening? She says;

-I... cannot let you near that tree... it is far too precious to... let you stand by it again.

-What? Wh-what do you mean ''again''? Help me understand.

-It took me so long to make this one grow.

-Please, just tell me what is going on!

-I will not let you burn this one.

Black out. Nothingness. I liked this place so much and, in an instant, it became a place of sadness, depression. Why... am I feeling guilty? I am intrigued, I want to know what happened to that place, and to that girl. Rain. I must be coming back to my senses, but I feel so weak. Maybe now I will know what is happening. I see the sky, dark, cloudy. I am being transported. Someone is carrying me. We are in a forest for sure, but the trees pass so fast, that person must be really strong. I feel as if, I was close to die. I can barely concentrate on what is happening, everything is going so fast; First that place with the tree, then that person and now everything is just... upside down. I can almost hear the person carrying me. I can almost hear words I have already heard before I pass out again.

-Please... live.


	2. First Memory:Day One

**First Memory:Day One**

It is day. Morning just arrived. I can tell by the streaks of light going through that window. This house... it must be that person who brought me here. I take the time to look around; Beds, some jars, everything is made out of wood. Maybe he or she is poor. It does not matter, as long as I can survive in these conditions. I get out of the bed and, I can walk. I recovered quickly, speaking of wich, I... don't have any wounds on my body. I am relieved. I can hear some noises coming from outside. I take a step and go on.

Everything is calm. There is a small river in front of the house and on the other side, a forest. I might have came from there. Whoa, kids... they should be more careful, running around like this. Something bumps onto me. Another kid, but this one did not stand a chance and fell on the ground. I kneel to help him to get up and ask;

-Are you alright?

-Y-yes... you were in the way. Say, are you the new Soul they brought here?

The new Soul? What an odd way to call strangers here. I answer;

-Well... I... I guess I am. Who are ''they''?

-Eeh, the Shinigamis, of course.

-What? Shinigamis? Ahah, what are you talking about?

As he is about to answer, one of his friend interupts, screaming that the Shinigamis are about to fight. The kid I helped said that we should not waste time and go see. I guess I just got invited to see a fight. And whoever those ''Shinigamis'' are, I hope they are not too dangerous. Walking to destination, I take the time to think about this place. I mean, I do not recognize it. I have no memory of visiting or hearing of a small village like this one. Is it new? I begin to see a wall of people, their clothe are all dirty, mine too. With my long, un-washed hair, I must look like the poorest in this village. I get near the wall but cannot see clearly what is happening. Some people farther are wearing black uniforms and katanas to their thighs. Maybe they are the ''Shinigamis'' this kid was telling me about. They are forming a circle, to keep us away? I wonder what is on the inside, the kid talked about a fight.''This is unfair!'', one citizen screams at the top his of lungs. ''She only wanted him to live'', goes another one. They are speaking of me and why? It sounds ''normal'', Shinigami is literraly ''God of Death'', maybe they are more than just divine beings of death. I sneak my way nearer to the center and to my surprise, one of those ''Shinigamis'' is beating his partner while she is being held. What kind of squad is this? Beating their own partners because they did something good? She is in a bad state, too; Some blood dripping on the ground, all those bruises on her face. Hell, she does not even seem capable of standing alone. The one beating her speaks;

-You weren't supposed to save that man, idiot! Our mission was to slay the Hollows, not save some weak soul. Here!

I feel the urge to intervene as he throw a punch to the stomach of his colleague. But I cannot fight. Violence is not the answer! Even if I could get in there, I am no match for them but, I cannot let this continue, and force my way in. One of the Shinigamis try to block me, but I succesfully slip in between the abusive man and the woman, my savior. Surprised, he stops for a moment and asks me;

-Hooy, who are you moron? Can't you see I'm teaching that soldier a lesson?

-Yes, I see that you are unfairly beating one of your partners, yet you call me the moron.

-Wha- How dare you insult me? Don't you know who we are?

Everyone looked in shock. A civilian man standing against a ''soldier'', as it seems. I calmly respond to his question;

-Well, I am the new soul in here, so no, I do not know you guys.

-Bahahaha! Really? Look Kirai, the guy you saved just came to get beaten alongside you!

He asks the others to take her away so he can have more space to ''kick my ass''. What a vulgar character. Inevitably, I am stuck in this fight, but I will not hurt him. This is not what I believe in. As expected, he rushes in to punch me in the face. A small, strong enough hit of my palm on his arm and a little side-step is enough to avoid it. Here he comes again, throwing some slow but hard punches here and there. It is unconsciously that I let out a small taunt;

-My, for a Shinigami, you sure are having difficulty with a mere new soul.

-Tssh, do you believe I am going all-out on you?

I had been mistaken. He fights a little more better now. I can still manage to deviate some of his attacks, but some barely touches me. Everybody is speechless, but I can feel their hopes that I can stand against him. I get distracted for a second and do not see that punched he sneaked under to my belly. He hits me with brute strength and I almost put one knee down. He then kicks me on my face, I can feel my jaw on the edge of breaking, and I fall to the ground. Am I the one so weak or is he really that strong? I do not care what happens to me anymore, I will not let this... monster get his hands on her again. My fist on the ground, I get back up, with difficulty. Amongst the other Shinigamis, I can see one with some kind of insignia on his arm. Maybe a superior? I can feel some weird ''presence'' from him, I do not know how, but I can clearly feel something. My opponent does not seem to feel his presence yet. I point my finger at him and say;

-If... you think you will get away with it, you... are mistaken.

-I don't care, I'll just say that it was you who did it to her and that I came to rescue her. Everyone here is MY witness, right guys?

No one even dares to answer. Everyone looks froze in time, as the man with the insignia stares at my opponent. Feeling observed, he slowly turns around to find out that his superior was watching the whole time. Stuttering, he tries to speak to his superior;

-Aaah, L-Lieutenant..! I-I can expl-

-There is no explanation needed. The Captain and I knew you were impulsive sometimes, we told you that we would give you one chance and here you are, wasting that chance of yours.

-But it's his fault, all the Hollows were attracted to him and-

Losing his patience, the Lieutenant replies louder this time;

-I don't care who's fault it is! You don't go hurting your people just because they did something they thought was good! Look at her! Are you going to kill someone next time something happens?!

I feel bad for him, I do not know what will happen to him. They must have some strict justice system, I hope. All this scene looks ridiculous to everyone, and I must be the most confused here, too. Suddenly, the abusive Shinigami turns around to face me and dashes as he unsheated his sword. I think it is the end for me. I duck and put my arms in front of me to protect myself. At the same moment, some light chains appear around him and locks him from doing any movement. It was the act of the Lieutenant, because he had his index and middle finger pointing at him. I do not know how he did it, as I have never seen that kind of trick before. I spit blood on the ground, his attacks were more powerful than I thought. The superior is speaking to his soldiers, I think he is scolding them for letting this happen. He says;

-I know years ago it was the way things worked but the system is changing, and you should too. As the Gotei 13, we need to have a more organised and efficient system. Don't be surprised if the Captain is more furious than I am.

The crowd starts to dissipate. I stay and keep an eye on the woman who saved me. She sure endured as much as she could; her face, covered in bruises, difficulty to breath, she must have a broken rib or something. At this time, I wish I would be able to do more for her. Someone puts his hand on my shoulder; it is the Lieutenant. He asks me;

-What is your name, young man?

-Shinrai, sir.

- Well, Shinrai, thanks to you, she didn't get too messed up. Don't worry, I called for a medical unit to come and take care of her.

-Yea... Everything is so weird lately.

-Mmh? What do you mean by that?

-I mean... New soul, Shinigamis, Hollows. Everything here is so different. I wake up in a forest, somewhere I never seen or heard of. An army of soldiers dressed in black and named ''Shinigamis'' with unusual strength...

-... *sigh* Normally new souls are aware of their fate when they get here, but you seem to have no memory.

-What do you mean...? I do not understand.

-We are in Soul Society, or the way you call it in the Living World; Heaven.


End file.
